


[Translation]The Art of Letting Go

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, was totally broken the last time I sent a request, word count 5k+
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从尤达到杜库到奎刚到欧比旺到安纳金到阿索卡，师与徒，放手是最艰难的一课。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Translation]The Art of Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Art of Letting Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446410) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena). 



> 一切属于达斯米奇和老卢。
> 
> 警告：有电影、TCW和义军动画剧透。

The Art of Letting Go

放手的艺术

 

Selena

 

I

 

尤达会收弟子。很稀奇，百年也难见一回。这不是没有原因。他喜欢教导幼徒；能满足他幽默的性子，而且跟孩子们在一起也无拘无束。在他看来，他们和其他绝地没什么不同——所有生命周期比他短的绝地在他眼中都是孩子。内在与外在也从没法一分为二。

 

他们当然会长大，至少，外表上如此。他们长大以后，又有其他孩子，如海中波涛，常新，常旧。没有人会怀念某一股波浪。享受未至的，放手已去的，怀揣一颗感恩的心，身为绝地应当如此。

 

但隐患潜藏其中，这是他，以及少数几个年龄以世纪为计的绝地需要注意的，而他很清楚这点。与羁绊带来的隐患不同，放手太简单了，不是因为恰到好处的超脱，而是对生命的漠视。所以，尤达依旧会收弟子，很少，但他会去做。师徒之间的纽带是绝地唯一放纵自己的羁绊。纽带的形成与放手是最为艰难的一课，需要用一辈子来温习。

 

当尤达选择晏·杜库为弟子的时候，还是遵循他一贯的原则：小心谨慎，带着一股子顽皮的小性子。杜库是个前途不可限量的少年，聪明，对原力的感应极佳。他主要的弱点，却是他对自己优点的精准把握，以及由此催生的骄傲，离傲慢仅有一步之遥。尤达么，因此把教会他谦逊作为首要任务来对待。的确有点难度，不是因为杜库拒绝去做尤达分派给他的那些低贱的杂活，而是因为尤达发现尽管如此，杜库的骄傲半分不减。

 

有一天，他听到了杜库和另一名学徒之间的对话，这才明白过来。

 

“我知道我们应当服务，”那名学徒说，“但打扫圣殿下水道？那是机器人干的活！你可真惹到尤达大师了。”

 

“你不明白，”年轻的杜库回答，谦逊的口吻几乎让人信以为真，“因为你不是尤达大师的学徒。”

 

所以，尽管干着卑微的工作，杜库也能从独树一帜中汲取骄傲，将之看作与众不同的标志，认为自己因为有尤达作为师父便高人一等。这是个严重的问题。

 

一个解决方式便是立即放手，另选一个学徒。这能让杜库明白在尤达眼中他和其他绝地没有两样；他不比其他人更重要。

 

不幸的是，这也会让他的继任者承担不小的压力，他们会将自己看成替代品，不是因为优秀的素质而得以被挑选。

 

尤达斟酌了许久，冥想了几日，终于得出一个结论。他带杜库进行一次危险任务，放任局势发展到他不得不在杜库和一群并非无辜的海盗间做生死抉择，然后毅然选择了拯救后者。杜库靠自己活了下来，像尤达预料的那样；毕竟，是尤达训练的他。

 

在这之后，杜库骄傲的火焰收敛了不少。他不再吹嘘自己是尤达的学徒。他成为武士以后当然是团里一流阵营的一员，尤达得提醒自己不要因此而感到骄傲。他认为他们俩都已经很好的掌握了这形成纽带与放手一课：既是师傅，又是徒弟。

 

他的确是这么认为的，直到奎刚死后，杜库表示他想离开绝地武士团。不，不是想——是打算。这不是一个愿望，而是一个事实。

 

“成为‘离人’[1]之一，你要？”让尤达震惊的不是这个意图本身，而是他在杜库身上感受到的汹涌纷乱的情绪。即便以尤达的时间观来说，绝地武士团也堪称历史悠久，在这漫长的岁月中，仅仅有十九名绝地选择离开，他从没教过他们中的任何人。

 

“是的，”杜库回答，表情如花岗岩般冷硬，与几天前他接到纳布的消息返回圣殿的时候完全不同。即便奎刚与杜库的师徒纽带早在数十年前已经斩断，尤达也做好了理解、帮助杜库消化失落的准备，但杜库的 _这个_ 举动，打的他措手不及。一边是杜库，以人类标准来说已经步入垂暮之年，虽然不是尤达的标准，但不管怎样，已经定型，而且早在几十年前就掌握了超脱这门艺术，另一边是年轻的欧比旺，同代武士里的佼佼者。就算要迈出这等疯狂、匪夷所思的一步，理应当是后者。

 

“绝地你是，绝地你永远会是，”尤达说，感到一种几世纪来都不曾有过的迷茫。“否认这点，羞辱你的学徒和他的死换来的东西，你会！”

 

杜库嗤笑，刺耳得几乎有点残忍。

 

“你从来就不理解奎刚，尤达大师。他的死是因为你拒绝在他带来西斯归来的消息后派遣增援。”

 

尤达看着他。杜库现下明显没法好好思考问题。也许尤达低估了悲伤对老年人类的作用。他们的身体要更为脆弱，无论与原力的联系如何，无论如何精于自控；他们更可能因为情感而造成危害。杜库明显需要医疗帮助，他现下的精神状态没法做出决定，成为百万年来绝地武士团的第二十名“离人”。

 

“别自欺欺人了，尤达大师，”杜库用冰冷的声音说。“这不是关于我的悲伤。甚至与奎刚·金也没有关系。他的死只是扫除了最后一点障碍，我早就已经决定走另一条路了。绝地武士团不是我的归宿。我得将它放手。这难道不正是你一直说的教导我的最重要的一课么？”

 

他上前一步，跪在尤达面前，好让两人视线平齐，声音化为一丝冰冷的低语。

 

“放手让我走，师父。我看不出这对 _你_ 来说有任何难度。”

 

II

 

当别人告诉欧比旺晏·杜库已经离开绝地武士团，回到家乡塞拉诺拾起伯爵身份，将“十九离人”变成“二十离人”的时候，欧比旺和安纳金还身在纳布。经历了这么多以后，这在平常绝对具有冲击力的消息也没了力道。

 

他并不认识杜库，对他而言，那只是个名字。奎刚偶尔会谈起他的老师傅，有时还会提及要带欧比旺去见见他，但欧比旺一直以各种理由推脱，奎刚也从没逼他。某种程度上，他的犹豫是因为杜库令人生畏的名声在外；此外，欧比旺也很清楚自己的弱点，早年追随奎刚时他一直对自己的定位不甚确定，后来，即便没有了这个心病，欧比旺也从来不想与其他人，尤其是一个早先得到师父青睐的人分享他。

 

如今看来，可能他这辈子都不会再与杜库相见了。至少这样他不用面对对方苛责的眼光——他没能拯救奎刚，放任他死去，在他的死已尘埃落定后才打败那个西斯。

 

这种剧烈的愧疚感自奎刚之死便一直在纠缠他，他试图放手，但至今毫无办法。

 

冥想帮不上忙。将注意力集中在安纳金身上却可以，至少有一定效果。他发现自己几乎对安纳金一无所知。在通常情况下，欧比旺会在成为武士好几年后才开始考虑收徒，而且会是个年长些的孩子，是个像他一样在绝地圣殿里长大的孩子。不是这么一个被未经约束的原生力量包裹的孩子，他简直是一根裸露着的直冒火花的电线，他的背景也与其他任何绝地都有天差地别，欧比旺完全不知道他能否在两者之间找到一个共同点。

 

他还不断抛出他没法解答的问题。

 

“但如果绝地不能拥有财产，”安纳金在他们抵达科洛桑后问道，“你们的宫殿怎么会比贾巴或者贾杜拉的宫殿还大呢？”

 

欧比旺试图解释圣殿是什么，绝地并不“拥有”它，它不是可以由绝地买卖的财产；它属于共和国，只作为绝地的居所。

 

“我看它还是像个宫殿，”安纳金说完打了个哆嗦，无论科洛桑的人工气候如何精妙，所谓的最适环境，还是要比他住惯了的地方冷。

 

“为什么我想念妈妈是错的？”

 

“那并没有错，”欧比旺说，“你当然会想念她，你记事起都和她在一起。”

 

“那尤达大师提起这事的时候怎么倒像是在说它是错的一样？”

 

“他担心你，安纳金。绝地不由父母养大是有原因的。不是因为我们蔑视亲子的纽带，而是因为我们深知它的力量。绝地一辈子都需要服务大局。如果你出于对家人的忧虑而没法全身心地投入到工作中来，那必然影响到我们对原则的坚守，而对多数知觉生物来说，家庭环境的熏陶是无法扭转的。“

 

安纳金想了想，又轻轻问了句：“你想念奎刚大师么？”

 

他是我的一切。欧比旺想给安纳金一个肯定的答复。因为那是事实。他想念奎刚。他想要他回到自己身边。他想为两人最后几天的争吵道歉，他想问奎刚他是不是真的认为自己已经准备好进行试炼而那不是因为他着急要收安纳金为徒所匆匆给出的借口。他想和奎刚谈谈当自己看见西斯的光剑没入他的身体的时候心中恨意与杀意翻卷不息的可怕经历。他想让奎刚告诉自己尽管他的思绪曾一度投入暗影但他依旧可以成为一个绝地。

 

他想让奎刚回到自己身边。但奎刚不在了。而他的遗愿是让欧比旺将安纳金培养成一个绝地。

 

“奎刚不在了，”欧比旺回答，尽力满足师父的遗愿。“想念他于事无补。这不是绝地的处世之道，安纳金。绝地懂得放手。”

 

III

 

阿索卡离开武士团的头几周，安纳金不断想象她会回来。她会改变主意。她会发现她还是个绝地，她没法将这个身份抛下。 _（没法将他抛下。）_ 臆想中他们的重逢不是在科洛桑就是在某个不确定的战场。但一次也没有在圣殿里。他们的重逢充满了喜悦，与绝地法则格格不入，他会拥抱她，再也不放手。

 

慢慢的，他脑海中的重逢图景日渐黑暗。有时候他斥责她是个逃兵（deserter）。毕竟，他们的仗还没打完。她的同僚士兵信任她， _需要_ 她，他们到底做了什么让她能就这样抛下他们，留他们独自面对战斗啊？

 

有时候，是她斥责他背弃（desert）了她。说他从来就不该让人囚禁她。他早该跟她一起逃，在真相大白后跟她走，而不是作为一个既想当绝地又选择不守规则的骗子。

 

当他不再是安纳金·天行者以后，他同时也不再想象她的归来。达斯·维达不会为阿索卡·谭诺因非绝地身份逃过了66号军令的清洗而感到庆幸。达斯·维达也不会想要让她再回到自己身边。这只会显示出他还有着安纳金·天行者的弱点。不，达斯·维达很清楚如果阿索卡还活着，她就还是个绝地，而绝地痛恨他如今的身份。如果他们再次相见，他将会毁灭她，正如他这么多年来做的一样——铲除一切天行者的弱点。他会亲自下手，因为他完全无法忍受天行者的学徒落在某个赏金猎人手里或是被卑贱的帝国审判官染指，亦或是被带到皇帝面前。天行者曾对她许下一个诺言，和他其他所有的诺言一样——只有一个例外——他都无法遵守。他曾发誓不会让任何人伤害她。

 

可惜的是，天行者不知道那是什么意思：任何人，除了他自己。但维达知道。

 

但他不曾想象他们的重逢，不像他——不像 _安纳金·天行者_ 曾经想象的那样。他只是将这个认知埋藏在心底，专注于真正重要的事：恢复银河系的秩序。他能真正的专注于某件事情：他终于掌握了疏离这门艺术，这是安纳金·天行者从来没做到过的。

 

接着，她当真回来了，如他想象中的一模一样，又完全不同。她在原力中燃烧的比任何绝地都要旺盛，包括欧比旺。他几乎在她说出“我不是绝地”的时候笑出声来，因为这就是阿索卡，如此真实，又完全错误。但他已经失去了会笑的那部分自我；而且他由机器调节的呼吸与声带也没赋予他这种能力，即便他并没有全身心地投入他们的战斗。

 

啊，这是怎样的一场战斗啊。天行者常与她练习，他们交手过无数次，但他只有一次尽了全力，在莫蒂斯[1]上，但紧接着他就收手了，生怕伤到她。

 

这场战斗，维达毫无保留，她也是。她成为了安纳金·天行者曾期待的一切，甚至更多。他对她的骄傲甚至要冲破胸腔，所以他更需要她的死亡。尽管她的内心还在否认，但很明显她的心早已拼出了真相，理解了他是如何毁灭安纳金·天行者的。

 

他没法忍受她的目光落在自己身上，然后 _了然_ 。他不该在意的；那只会证明他还没像自己以为的那样彻底清洗掉天行者的痕迹，他是如此急切地需要完成这最后一道工序。

 

但他又无法忍受。只有她不可以。她不能看着他然后看出他眼下的样子。

 

其中一把光剑突破了防御，劈开了他的面具。不曾有任何他追捕过的绝地成功过。他没想过有人竟然能在不损害他呼吸器或者取他项上人头的情况下这样做。但她做到了。十五年来这是他第一回用自己的眼睛看到冥想球苍白人工环境外的地方，而他看到的是她。

 

“阿索卡，”他在能阻止自己之前脱口喊了她。声码器还在工作，但他的耳朵接收到了别的声音；他听到了另一个声音，一个沉寂了多年的声音，一个可悲的、充满了渴望的声音，念出了她的名字。而他体内不曾消失的怒气一度让他无法呼吸。

 

当她转过身，当她看到他，他无法移动。

 

“我不会离开你，”她说，阿索卡·谭诺，学徒，小鬼头，她的决意不属于一个被记忆蒙蔽双眼的女孩，而是一个面对真相的成年女子。“再也不会了。”

 

他有很久没有经历幻视了。现在的他无法接触未来，这种情况持续了好些年，对此，他深感庆幸。少数几次对未来的惊鸿一瞥零碎得让他无法解读。但当阿索卡开口说话的时候，他又看到了，但是不是未来。相反，他看到了过去。不是她的过去，不是他们的过去。是他的。他看到了安纳金·天行者跪在帕尔帕庭身前。

 

_救救帕德梅，我会照你说的做。_

 

阿索卡想拯救他，他从她眼中，从她脸上，从她决绝的姿态中读出了这点。她看到了他，但看错了他。她看到的是一个死去的人。她会为了那个人留下来。她会告诉自己眼前还有某个人可以拯救，但他清楚真相。他会让她也堕入黑暗，因为那是他唯一能让她留下的方法。她会不再是阿索卡，正如他不再是安纳金·天行者一样。她会失去让她身为阿索卡的一切，最终，他们会反目成仇；而她会试图杀了他，不是为了拯救她的朋友或者为师父复仇，她将不能遵循她的初心，她会为取他而代之对他下杀手。

 

在他成为西斯以拯救帕德梅的四十八小时之后，他杀了她，而那一刻，帕德梅已经不认识他了。

 

“那么你会死，”他说着，再次点燃光剑。他不能允许阿索卡这么做。

 

欧比旺曾告诉过他，尤达交给安纳金学徒最初是像让他学会放手让她走。她的确走了，但他从来没有学会放手。直到现在。也许他会杀了她，也许她会杀了他，但她不会变成他。她会是自由的。

 

她是阿索卡·谭诺，她不会堕落。

 

*******************

 

译注：

 

[1]离人（The Lost）:EP2里尤达和某人路过庙里资料库，谈了杜库和其他19名离开武士团的绝地（The Lost 20）的雕塑。

 

[2]莫蒂斯：就是AAO三人见到原力父亲、女儿、儿子上那次。

 

我才意识到安纳金以为自己在穆斯塔法已经掐死了帕德梅，而其实帕德梅大概还撑了24h死在了产房里。

 

安纳金唯一遵守的承诺是他离开shmi前说他们会再见。而再见即永别。 

 


End file.
